The Legend of Zelda: Return to the Twilight
by SSGSSIshiko
Summary: The mirror has been shattered, but all is not lost. Link seeks a way to re-enter the shadows in search of Midna, while she hides out in wait for him after Dark Link reappears and takes away her Kingdom. Zelda however, doesn't want Link leaving Hyrule, wanting him for herself. The Hero must overcome new trials of both Light and Shadow, to finally be with Midna, no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

(Hey guys! New Story time! This is gonna be my Legend of Zelda Fanfic. I know there is a lot of Link x Midna shipping, but I had to. I love them. And this is a bit longer than a simple one shot if you guys know me. Don't worry, this thing comes to me like I'm reading it off a book. I'm having a bit of writers block with Harem King right now, as well as Never Alone, but don't worry, I'll get to them soon. It just gave me the opportunity to start this one. Alright guys, lets begin!)

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Return to the Twilight

Prologue

 **Link POV**

That was it. She was gone. After everything we had been through together, Shadow beasts, countless monsters, and even the King of Evil himself, she had shattered the mirror. For a split second, I was left alone, broken and filled with nothing but an empty void on the inside. The only person I could've ever loved. I knew she had felt the same, she had told me. But I couldn't understand what she had meant. That it was the only way. She knew, no, **knows** , that I'm the Hero of Twilight. And yet she still cut us off from one another. Even though I could've protected her. Protected everyone.

What's funny, is that I know it was probably for the best, that she was only trying to protect me. But I also know that she didn't want to destroy the mirror. She wants me to find a way back to her. That's it! She wants me to prove my love for her by finding another way. And I will. I'll prove that there isn't a way to keep her from me. Ganondorf thought he could take her away from me, but he only deceived me. I will get her back.

"Link?" Zelda asked me, sounding worried. I hadn't spoken for a while. "Are you ok? That wasn't anything I thought she would do. I'm so sorry Li...Link?" she asked, a bit surprised at the smile coming across my face.

"I'm going to find a way to bridge our worlds once again." I said, determined. "One world can't exist without another. And there must be another way to access the portal from this side. And I will find it Zelda. I'm going back to Ordon, I left most of my equipment there. I'll be back at the castle in a few days. And Zelda? One last question."

"What is it?" she said, the shining smile returning to her face. She was glad I wasn't filled with despair anymore. "Anything."

"If the portal I find, and I will find one, ends up being a one way ticket, how long will it be until the next Hero emerges? Hyrule needs a protector." I asked. "I ask this because if it is a one way trip, I plan on staying there."

"I anticipated that." she smiled weakly. There was something I thought was off about her response, but it was something to worry about later. "The next Hero will not emerge for 300 Years, and this time limit begins after your death. But I don't think we need to worry about that. The children you introduced me to are growing up to be quite capable. Colin will do well, and so will Talo. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. I was glad Zelda had so much faith in the kids, as much as me. I know they'll be fine warriors. Heh, Malo already sells half of Hyrule's most expensive goods now anyway. I've always been impressed that a 4 year old had more business skill then actual marketsmen. Beth is doing well also. She's doing a fine job learning to be a wife (her and Colin have been arranged to be married by their parents, however, they were more than willing to go along with the plan. Little love birds. I don't think Colin has any idea what he's gotten himself into.)

"Thanks Princess." I replied with a smile. "That means a lot to me knowing you believe in them. Ralis and the other Zora's will make fine allies as well. He's grown to be a fine king. And with the Gorons in the mix, I'm sure you all will be alright without me."

"If you can find another way that is." Zelda smiled. But there was a quickness to her response.

"I'm going to find another way." I said. "Nothing is going to keep me from seeing Midna again. Nothing, and noone."

* * *

 **Midna POV**

I'd done it. But I regretted it with all my heart. I'd given him one last glance. One last tear, one last smile. I know he hates me. And I would too. I hate myself anyway for doing it. But it was for the best. I had to. I don't know why I had to, I just did. And even though I feel as it was right, I can't help but **know** that it was the wrong decision. Oh, my Hero! Why, Why didn't you run to follow me?! I want you so badly. I need you. My wolf. My hero. My Link.

Returning to the kingdom, it was a few hours before my subjects finally got me settled in as the Queen. I had been telling them I wasn't ready, but they simply responded that I was. They thought I was, and that was all that mattered. But just before bed, I was asked something that made me regret my decision even more.

"My Queen?" asked my handmaid, Quronoa. "Where is the king?"

"The king?" I asked her, surprised by her question.

"Ah, excuse me your majesty." she corrected herself. "I meant, the Hero." she said, winking at me.

"Wait..." I sighed. "You know? Is it really that obvious?" I asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes my Queen. The whole kingdom does. True love isn't hard to miss."

"But the law, that no Light-Dweller can rule the kingdom…" I replied, on the verge of tears.

"My Queen.." my servant said trying to comfort me. "There are two pieces of knowledge I possess that will make you happy. More likely, three."

"Explain." I asked, intrigued.

"My Queen, the kingdom knows of your love for the Great Beast, and supports you wholeheartedly. We know the law, but we love our Queen. And the Hero saved us. We owe him, and expected to crown him king as your husband when you returned. We all are willing to see past the binds of the law. But that leads to my next piece of knowledge." she began to tell me.

"Which would be what, exactly?" I said. "You keep pausing. Just tell me already!" I exclaimed, a bit frustrated

"Yes my Queen." Quronoa replied. "The next piece of Knowledge I offer is another law from our Kingdom. One that you seem obviously unaware of my Queen. You see, while Light-Dwellers were never allowed to be a true part of our world, even though they were welcomed guests, the Hero, about 400 years ago, came from our world my Queen."

"What!?" I exclaimed, in complete awe of this new info. "The Hero came from our world?"

"Yes." Quronoa told me. "And since the Light-World had need of him, and he was to be the next king being of royal blood, the current king passed a law. A law that stated that for both worlds, the Hero of Time and Twilight would be a neutral party. Neither Light-Dweller nor Shadow Being. Both the Twilight and Light World could have him. And should the Hero love a Light-Dweller or Shadow Being, and come from the opposite world, their bond would not break any law."

"That means, that I never had to break the Mirror!" I sobbed. "I destroyed it for nothing!" I began to weep, knowing that my life with my Hero would've been accepted, and that I had destroyed it due to lack of knowledge! But, then Quronoa gave me her last piece of knowledge.

"My Queen, please don't cry." she comforted. "I bear good news. For though you may have destroyed the Mirror, there is another way to access the Light-Realm, from our world. And theirs."

"There...is?" I said, beginning to calm down, despair replaced by sudden joy.

"Yes. But though it is accessible in our world, it is nearly impossible to open. Both a Light and Twilight Being must open the portal from our side. And the journey there is treacherous as well. However, if the Hero loves you as much as you him my Queen…"

"He does." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"...then only a Light-Dweller is needed for the portal in their world." she said.

"Thank you Quronoa." I said. "This is comforting news."

"My Queen, but does the Hero know about this entry way to our world?" she asked.

"He doesn't." I admitted. "But if I know my Hero, then I know that he will find a way back to me. He's never failed me before. And should he now, then I will not fail him. Send a squadron of our best soldiers in the morning to the portal's location. Tell them...tell them they're looking for their King."

* * *

 **Zelda POV**

Returning to my castle, I finally unleashed the flow of tears. How? How could h love her? He's supposed to love me! The one that was destined to him! But that shadow dweller ruined everything! She was my friend, but then she has the audacity to steal the Hero away from me! Well, I won't let her. I won't let her take the happiness that was promised to me. But, how am I supposed to convince him of that?

"Princess, what troubles you?" asked one of my guards as I returned to my room.

"Nothing Shurnalo." I lied. "I'm just tired from the days events. I lost a friend to the shadows yesterday. I loved them."

"Ah, the Princess Midna." he said. "I'm so sorry for your loss Princess. She was a Hero to the Kingdom as much as the Hero himself."

"Yes...well. Goodnight." I said, shutting the door. But after the door was shut, I silently said to myself, "The one I lost, **was** the Hero. I love him with all my heart. I will have you, Link."

* * *

(Well that was bit of an intro wasn't it? I hope you guys enjoy this. There will be lemons, but thats gonna be way later. Alright guys, remember to Read and **Review**! {Dark Link: I can't wait till they find out that I'm in it! SSGSS Ishiko: You son of a #$% &! Spoilers aren't allowed here! Dark Link: F*ck you!})


	2. Chapter 1: A Not So Quick Side Quest

(Like I said guys, this thing is already a book laid out in my head. Here's chapter 1. But before we get started, I had guest review come in with a few criticisms. And while I appreciate criticisms, these weren't constructive. This is a FanFiction. I can write the story anyway I want. I will do my best to explain plot holes, and fix mistakes when needed, but in terms of the storyline, this is my creation. No one's gonna change it. If you don't like the way the story is written, they the solution to the problem is simple. Stop reading this story. But enough ranting, I'm not trying to be rude. Let's go!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Side Quest

 **Link POV**

I woke up that morning in my bed back in Ordon, and immediately threw on my clothes. I wasn't wearing my uniform today, because although it may be comfortable (and my most worn outfit), it was certainly not my outfit for standard lounging and hometown activity. I ate breakfast, and grabbed my stuff (I'll still never understand how I can carry all this stuff in my pockets.) and headed down to the village. And expectedly, I found Ilia already waiting for me at the foot of my house.

"You never do, and never will get up early will you?" she laughed.

"Nope. Not a chance. If there is one luxury of peace I can afford while being the Hero, it's that nobody can tell me how long I can and can't sleep." I replied.

"Well, I'm only gonna lead you to my father's today." she said after she had stopped herself from dying of laughter. "I have to meet Ralis today."

"So that's why you look so fancy!" I joked. "Take care of Epona for me, Ok? This is my last day here, I told you."

"I know. You're gonna find her. I know it." she smiled at me.

"Thanks Ilia. What would I do without my best friend?" I said.

"Die, probably." and with that, we laughed the whole way to Mayor Bo's house.

* * *

"To be honest Ilia, I was a bit worried whenever Ralis asked you to be his Queen." Bo told her. "But meeting him and the other Zora's, I know now he's a fine young man. And besides, if Link approves, then I have no reason to doubt your decision either."

"Dad, stop!" Ilia giggled. "You're embarrassing me in front of Link!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that. You do enough of that yourself." I laughed.

"Don't you start too!" she began to shout, not exactly in a good mood anymore.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." I said, a bit scared. Being the embodiment of courage, I didn't fear much. But there were a few things. And there was only one thing I feared more than losing Midna forever, and that was the rage of my best friend.

"Well, if you two are quite finished, I'll be taking Epona. Link, I'll be back tomorrow to bring her back to you." Ilia said.

"Be careful girl." I said. "Take this."

"What?!" she asked, surprised. "I can't take these Link! You need these!"

"Trust me. Take it to remember me. Please Ilia?" I asked her.

"I'll never forget you. How could I?" she smiled, teary eyed. "But, ok. I'll take them. I promise. I'll use them well."

As I watched her ride of with Rusl to protect her, I thought of all the great times we had shared. Breaking pumpkins, scaring cucco's and other hilarious antics. The slingshot reminded me of all that. And how I would never forget our lives as children. I'll never forget her. I was proud of the woman she had become. I was glad she had accepted Ralis's proposal. They were cute together, and she would make a fine queen for him. They would rule well. I had also given her the Zoran armour, as she would need it more than I, seeing where I planned to go. Besides, Ralis had given me a spare, although it was a bit more delicate. I'd have to be careful.

"Link?" Bo said. "She'll be alright. She's your best friend. The monsters out there will probably fear her more than they ever did you." he chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said. We both had a good laugh at that one.

* * *

 **Midna POV**

Before they had left, both me and my soldiers received information about the whereabouts and treacherous journey to the portal in the Twilight Realm. The portal was located in the Twilight Mountains, far above the city we resided in. The Mountains were filled with creatures the likes of which we had never seen, and could be quite threatening. I had wished that Link was there to comfort me. He would've protected both me and my soldiers. Luckily for us, my Grandfather had built a house in the mountains in case he had needed to negotiate with the Light-World if they had ever come to our world. So I could wait there, for my Hero.

However, it was as we were leaving that trouble began to stir. The people had heard about my quest, and Quronoa had told me they were in full support. But as me and my soldiers were departing, a rebellion group confronted us at the gates to the city.

"You cannot be serious your majesty!" their leader cried. "You wish to marry an ancestor of those that imprisoned us here!?"

"We did that to ourselves." I replied calmly. "And yes. I do. I not only love him, but it will make known to all that there is a genuine alliance between the Light and Twilight Realms. I will not have some Light-Haters spoil the chance for me to see my Hero again!" I began to shout, my temper flaring.

"So be it." the leader replied. And with that, the battle began. But their leader, he was different. He began to transform, resembling something I knew, but I didn't know what it was. Until that is, it was too late.

"No. Impossible. You can't be!" I screamed. "He killed you!"

"My goody-two-shoes counterpart killed nothing. And besides, you said you wanted to the the Hero. Your Hero. Well here I am Midna. The man you love." he smiled.

"You're not my Link." I said with quiet rage. "You are the evil he purged from his body. You're Dark Link! And I will never love you."

"Then prepare to lose your kingdom." he smiled. "Because I was hoping you'd say that. Go, wait for him, you can even take your soldiers. I'll wait for him. And then I'll show you both that you should've made sure I was dead. Now… Run." he said with an evil smirk.

With fear, I told half my soldiers to stay and fight. I had to get to the portal. Now, there was no choice. I didn't just need him for me. I needed him for my people. Please, hurry Link. And I'm sorry my people. Goodbye. I hope I return soon.

* * *

 **Link POV**

Returning to my house after a long day, I recalled what Colin had said to me before I started to head back.

"Link?" he had asked me. "What if you can stay? Like, you could bring Midna over here? Right?"

"I could Colin." I had smiled back. "And I will, if I can. I would love for you all to meet her. But Colin, I may have to stay in the Twilight Realm. If the choice comes, I will stay with her. I need to know that you can take my place here, and protect the people of Hyrule."

"Link, that may be to much for me." he had said. "And what if I need your help?"

"Colin, your father taught me everything I know almost about how to wield a sword. And everything I know about being a hero? Well, lets just say I wouldn't be what I am today without you guys. Trust me, I would miss you guys if I had to stay with Midna. But I need her. And this world can live without the Hero of Time and Twilight. I've purged it of Ganondorf's evil. But if there should be something else, and I'm not here, I need you to take care of everyone for me Colin. Promise me, ok?"

"... Alright Link." he smiled. "You got it. I promise, i'll protect them."

"I know." I said. "Oh, and Colin?"

"What is it Link?"

"Dodge." I laughed. But it was already to late. Beth had tackled him before he even had time to look confused, and began ranting about how heroic and handsome he was. I couldn't contain my laughter as I walked home. I promise Colin. If I can stay, and bring Midna here, I will. But I have a feeling that that's not going to be possible.

I looked one last time as I was on my roof at what had been my home for 18 years. Ordon would always hold a special place in my heart, but it was time to say Goodbye. But as I was taking my last glances, I noticed the Spring, and a large glow resonating from it. I ran as fast as I could to it, and there I saw them. Ordona, and the Golden Wolf. My ancestor, a Hero from the past. The man who had showed me the true meaning of being a Hero. The being that had crafted me into a weapon.

"Ah. Your here." Ordona said, finally noticing me. "You two have much to discuss." she said, leaving.

"Wait, what do me…" but I was interrupted, as the Wolf lunged, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Link. Awaken." I heard a voice say.

"You." I replied, getting up. It was him. My ancestor. I noticed that I was wearing my gear, and surprisingly, the Master Sword was on my back in its sheath. "What do you want? I thought it was over. I have to see Midna again, so please, let me go."

"But the one you love is exactly what I want to talk to you about." he said.

"What?!" I asked, surprised. "Is she in trouble? What's going on? Do you know anything?! Tell me!" I screamed. I needed news. I needed to know if she was OK.

"She will be fine." he said. "Your lucky I have a presence in the Twilight Realm as well. And don't presume to command me boy. I can still defeat you. I'm dead, and can't die again."

"I'm sorry." I replied, ashamed I had let fear take over. "I meant no disrespect. Please, tell me what's going on."

"Fine." he replied, satisfied with my apology. "But listen close, and don't interrupt. There is another way to enter the Twilight Realm from your world, but it requires an item to activate the portal. And Princess Zelda must be the one to open the portal. You aren't counted as either a Light-Dweller or Shadow being since you are the Hero, and a Light-Dweller is needed to open the portal. Specifically one of Royal blood. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said, relieved. To be honest, I had been worried that there really was no other way to the Twilight Realm, so this was great news. "Tell me where to find the item." I said.

"That's the problem." he replied. "It has been split into three parts. The Light-Dwellers long ago wanted a way to ensure that the Twilight never returned. They knew of this portal, and had the means to open it. So they decided to destroy the device to open the portal, but were unable. They were only able to separate it into parts. They hid each part in three different temples, and belayed the temples with traps, so that no one would try and open the portal. They thought they had successfully sealed the Twilight Beings forever."

"But they didn't plan on Zant." I said.

"Correct." he replied.

"Now, tell me…" I began. "What is this device?"

"It is not unlike the Mirror of Twilight." he replied. "But there is a key difference. It is not a solid object. But rather three different elements, combined to form what is called, ' _ **The Gateway of Darkness**_ '. These three objects alone hold great power. And together, they created the most powerful magic in the world. A combined form of Light and Shadow. This power is equal to the Triforce itself in strength. Only one other kind of magic ever appeared like this, in the form of a beast."

"My wolf form." I said, amazed at this info.

"Again, correct." the shade said. "Now, the pieces are located in these three locations: The first is in your home, in Ordon."

"What?!" I said, shocked. I might be there a while longer then I thought.

"The next piece is in the village of Kakariko." the shade continued. "And the final piece, is in the palace of the Zoras. You must find these pieces, and go once again to the palace of Hyrule, where the portal was brought after about 200 years to be better watched over."

"Then send me back so I can find these pieces." I said, anxious.

"Not yet." he replied. "Boy, you wanted to know what happened to your love, and I'm doing you a favor by telling you. Now be quiet and listen. I told you she would be alright, but the realm she rules over is in great danger. Your counterpart is alive, and has been hiding as a Twilight Being for a few weeks. He just revealed himself, and has taken Midna's kingdom from her. Her army is destroyed, and her people live in fear. She has taken a small group of soldiers, and hides in the Twilight Mountains, where their half of the portal resides. She is waiting for you, she needs you to not only rescue her, but her kingdom. The takeover was two weeks ago."

"Wait, two weeks ago?" I said, barely able to accept this new information. I was in a state of panic, I had to know more, but it took everything I had to keep my body under control. "She just broke the mirror barely three days ago!"

"The Twilight Realm has a different flow of time then here." he said, answering my question. "While to you it may have only been three days since Midna shattered the mirror, and and nearly your heart as well, to her, this was over 2 months ago. And the longer it takes you to gather the pieces, the longer she will be waiting. You're lucky the flow of time does not affect us here."

"And Dark Link is alive?!" I shouted, nearly unable to control my rage. "I have to save Midna, and stop him."

"Wait." the shade halted me. "Before I send you back, there are two things that I must do. First, I must inform you that once you enter the portal, it will shatter. There will no longer be any action between realms should you choose to go. The portal hasn't been used in so long, that the next time it is, it will be destroyed."

"I planned for that already." I said. "If it's a one way trip, then I'm going. My heart is with Midna, and if there's even a chance I can be with her again, I'll take it, no matter what. This world is prepared to go without a Hero, you know that."

"Then my last action for now is this. You've been busy with your friends, preparing to travel. I need to know that you're still the swordsmen I forged you into."

"Once a Hero, always a Hero." I smiled. "Let's do this. And do me a favor. Take my counterparts form. I wanna be ready to face him."

"So be it." he replied. And then, there he was. The same smug smirk and all. "Let's do this Goody-Goody." he smiled.

"Get ready to die for good this time." I said, grinding my teeth in anger. Pulling out my sword and shield, it was on. "Let's do this!" We both shouted.

* * *

(Alright Guys. Good so far? I hope you guys like the Ilia x Ralis thing. I believe thats something new to everyone. Hopefully it goes well. Let me know if there are any plot holes to the story that I can fill you guys in on next chapter, cool? I don't want people to think that I don't take criticism. The opposite is true. I want it. It can be good or bad. But when you ask me if I've ever played Twilight Princess and do I know the story line as I'm writing a Fanfic, its kind of a weird question. Just to clarify, I own the game, and it's my favorite Zelda game. I've played it about 20 times, and will probably do more. Of course I know the story line. The Link x Ilia was obvious. I just love Link and Midna. Sorry. Alright guys, as always, remember to Read and **Review**!)


	3. Chapter 2: Planning and Remembering

(Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy. Bit more of Midna's feelings in this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning and Remembering

 **Zelda POV**

I looked at the portal, knowing that my next move determined my fate. Destroying the portal was my only chance to keep my Hero here, with me. But even I wanted to be able to see Midna again. However, seeing as how using the portal would destroy it, I knew I would never see her again. And if I let Link use it, I would never see him again. I miraculously decided I wouldn't destroy it, but I would see what Link's plan was.

I knew he would come to me about the portal. The shade of the Hero must have informed him by now. I knew that he would think that I hadn't known about it, and I was going to play along. But when he returns from the temples with the pieces, I will offer him a choice. Stay with me and the portal is untouched. But if he tries to leave me here alone, I will destroy it.

That shadow being betrayed me. She may have been my friend, but when I found out the relationship between her and the Hero... she stopped being my friend the moment she thought that Link was hers to love. I won't let her take my happiness. The happiness promised to me by the Goddesses. The happiness that my ancestors had. I won't let destiny be tampered with any longer. The Hero may be the embodiment of Courage, but I'm the embodiment of Wisdom. I'm quite a few steps ahead of him.

* * *

 **Midna POV**

Week 5, June 12th

Dear Diary,

I have been in my Grandfather's mountain mansion for weeks now. I don't know if Link is coming or not, and I am starting to lose hope. At the beginning, I thought he would come right away, but now…

June 13th

My soldiers are more positive than even I. They trust Link, even having never met him. But that may simply be because they don't want their Queen to be discouraged. I don't know.

June 14th

I wish he was here to comfort me. Even his wolf form would do. I could still understand him. I remember being an imp, riding on his back. It was the only time I loved my ugly form. I knew he would protect me, no matter what. And when I was on the brink of death after our meet up with Zant, he proved to me that he loved me. He wouldn't tolerate a single beast even looking at me and my damaged body. I recall an lone monster had looked at me as a possible meal option, and made the mistake of acting on it. Instead, he became dinner. Link had allowed his instincts to take over, the only portion of his humanity being the need to protect me. I had realized then that if he protected me even when he was a full on beast, then he as a human would never leave me.

June 15th

I regret everyday that goes by that he isn't here, because I know it's my fault. I miss him so much. I miss laying in his warm arms or on his fur as I slept, knowing he was protecting me. I miss him making obnoxious comments everytime I gave him a command or asked him to do something. But what I miss most of all, is him telling me that he loved me. He said it everyday without fail. He proved it every time he went into battle. He showed it whenever we were walking the streets of castle town the few days after Ganondorf's defeat. He didn't care about what any other Light Dwellers may have thought, and he never showed a hint of unhappiness or dissatisfaction. I never saw him lay eyes on another girl, even if I thought she looked better than me. He would just say, "Her? No way. No one is as beautiful as you Midna. Your Imp form looks better than that." And he would've said that if it was the most beautiful girl in the world. He loved me, even when I thought I couldn't be any uglier. And I crushed his heart.

June 16th

I can't believe it. I couldn't be more relieved and happy. He's done it again. He never fails to prove his love for me. The shade came to me last night. He told me that my Hero was looking for the pieces of the device to open the portal, and that he had a message. He said that no matter what I had done, he had never saw me as any different. He understands why I had thought to destroy the mirror, and forgives me. And best of all, he said that he loves me. He's coming. My Hero is on his way to save me yet again. My hope is restored. I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it may seem to take. I love you. My Link.

* * *

 **Link POV**

….The Light Realm….

The battle had been in my victory, The shade had released me after I had asked him to send a message to the Twilight Realm if he could. And he'd been able to. I had returned to Ordon to tell the people of my new mission, and they were thrilled I was staying a bit longer. I told the kids and Ilia that I would message them in the Twilight Realm, and departed. Ilia had offered aid in terms of the Temple in the Zoran Palace, which I accepted. But I still had to see Zelda. I had to tell her the good news. I was glad that she was by my side. She had faith in me. And I was glad that she could help me out. The embodiment of Wisdom was going to be needed if I was to save the woman I loved. I'm on my way, Midna.

* * *

(Alright guys. How was it? I hope it wasn't to mushy, but I like that kind of stuff whenever I feel its the right couple, which in this case, I do. Link still doesn't know about Zelda's "love" for him, but I have a feeling {hint, hint} he'll be finding out soon. Dark Link: Hey I thought you said no spoilers! SSGSS Ishiko: The author can give spoilers faggot, not the character in the story! Later guys. Remember to Read and **Review**!)


	4. Chapter 3: Defying Destiny

(Chapter 3 guys! Lets go! This chapter is gonna be hectic.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Defying Destiny

 **Link POV**

After informing everyone in Ordon of my plans and after Ilia returned Epona, I put on my tunic, threw on my gear, and rode to Castle Town. I knew on the way that I would need to go back to the sacred forest to retrieve the Master Sword. But that would be when I returned to was returning to Ordon. Right now, I had to get to Hyrule Castle. I needed to let Zelda know about the portal. She probably already knew, but didn't expect it to work. But when she hears the news, I know she'll be with me all the way.

Passing through Faron, it didn't exactly seem as peaceful as when I came back after Ganondorf's defeat. Something was wrong. The monsters had started to become more prominent again, although it was gradual. I faced off against a small horde of Bokoblins, but they weren't to much trouble. The real problem was that a portion of the purple poison fog had returned, and was blocking off the path to the Sacred Grounds. I would need something from Zelda to get rid of it if I was to reacquire the Master Sword, and my Hylian Shield that I had left with it. I was using my standard Ordon Sword and Shield for now.

Finally, I arrived at Castle Town. But again I noticed something was wrong. Usually whenever I walked into town, people couldn't help but cheer on the Hero, or ask for me to help them out, or show the children some sword techniques. Even the soldiers weren't their usual selves. They were focused, for Castle soldiers. And serious. They seemed as though they had a mission. But, I pushed it off, thinking Zelda had put some courage into her soldiers. But still, entering the castle felt more like a requirement than a simple visit from the Hero(Not that that was simple). But I forced myself to put these thoughts aside. After, Zelda is my friend. She'll help me with anything I need. Right?

* * *

 **Zelda POV**

He had finally arrived. I watched him kneel before me, ever the most humble person I know. But I saw the look of disturbance on his face. I knew he had noticed the change in my soldiers. I had ordered them to stay on alert, because the Hero may have been "replaced" by his dark counterpart. However, as he came up to me, I realized he didn't know the reason for the change. I decided to continue to play the part. I loved him, but I needed him to love me as well, one way or another.

"Link!" I said happily. "What brings you to the castle?"

"I'm came to talk you about _**The Gateway of Darkness**_ , Zelda." He explained, as expected. "It's my understanding that you have the portal here in the castle? Did you know that it was possible to open it from this side?"

"I did know about _**The Gateway**_ , but I had no knowledge of the fact that it was possible to open it from this side." I lied. "It was my understanding that the pieces of the key had been separated, and that we needed both a Light, and Twilight citizen to open the portal. Is your information different?"

"It is." He replied. "The Hero's shade visited me yesterday morning, and explained that only a Light-Dweller of Royal blood was needed to open the portal."

"That's great news!" I exclaimed, putting on a guise of happiness. "Then all you need to do is gather the pieces and open it yes?"

"Correct." He said, smiling. "With your assistance of course Zelda."

"What is my help required for?" I asked him, knowing full well why he needed it. "You're a Light-Dweller, yes?"

"Zelda, let me explain again." Link said, the smile shrinking on his face. "I may be from the Light-Realm, but as the Hero, I'm not classified as either Light-Dweller, nor Shadow-Being. And the Triforce does not grant one Royal blood. You should know this."

"Ah. The part about Royalty being needed was something I missed." I lied. "But the fact that you are neither Light-Dweller, nor Shadow-Being is quite new to me." That part however, was truthful. So he needs me to open the portal for him. Otherwise, he'll never see _her_ , again.

"Zelda? Did you say something?" Link asked me, snapping me back to reality. I realized my error in that I had been mumbling my thoughts.

"Nothing Link. It's fine." I replied. "I understand what you need. Men!"

"Yes my Queen!" They replied in unison.

I couldn't do it. He had noticed something was wrong. There was no more acting, besides, it would only be a matter of time before this happened anyway. "Fetch me and the Hero, _**The Gateway of Darkness**_." I told them, giving them the signal I had planned.

"Link…" I began. This was it.

"What is it Zelda?" He asked me. "The soldiers need my help?" He smirked.

"No, I just...what do you consider me in terms of our relationship?" I asked him.

"Zelda, you are one of my closest friends." He answered, without hesitation. "You're someone I can trust about any issue, and a person that I can always rely on. Why do you ask?"

Barely able to contain my tears, I answered him with yet another question. "How much do you love her?" I squeaked. "How much do you love Midna?"

"Zelda you know I…" He started, beginning to notice my tears and startled by the question.

" **How much do you love her?!** " I screamed, unable to control myself any longer.

"So that's how you feel." Link said, realizing my pain. "I'm sorry Zelda. I don't love you like that. You want to know how much I love Midna? Fine, I'll tell you. I love her with every inch of my body. I love her with all my heart and soul. I would do anything to protect her, make her happy, and as you can see, I will do anything to see her again. I'm sorry Zelda. Nothing is going to change that. Even Ilia and I had a talk because I knew she had a crush on me. But Zelda, she knew I loved Midna, and now she's going to marry Ralis. I'm sorry Zelda, but know this. When I see her again, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

" **But it's our destiny to be together!** " I cried, tears streaming down my face. " **The goddesses told me you would be mine! Can't you see that? Your supposed to love me! Don't let that** _ **IMP**_ **destroy our destiny!"**

"That _imp_ was, no, is, your friend." He calmly said to me. "And I don't care what they said. I don't care about destiny, I've changed it before. I love Midna. And no matter what, I'm going to be with her again. I'm sorry Zelda. Now, please, help me get her back." He tried to give me his smile, but it was no use.

"No." I said, with a quiet rage. "If you go through that portal, it'll be destroyed."

"So you did know!" This time he was mad. "You just wanted to keep me here for yourself, playing along till the last minute, and then sending one of your soldiers in instead of me!"

"That's right." I said. "Hero, if I can't have you, then she can't either. She can suffer for all eternity for all I care. As for you, well, until you see that destiny triumphs all, then you can spend eternity in my dungeon. Now, soldiers! Dark Link is attacking me! He's replaced our Hero! Lock him in the dungeon!"

* * *

 **Link POV**

I never expected this from her, the Embodiment of Wisdom. I have to get out of the castle. I won't let myself be captured, I had to save Midna. I fought through hundreds of soldiers, sadly having to kill a few. Some who I know personally. Barely managing to escape the courtyard, I found myself looking back up at her window. Zelda is staring at me with a look of despair and rage on her face. I realized then, that we could no longer be friends, and she will hate me until I love her. But I can't, not while I know Midna is still alive. I will save her. I looked back at the broken and bloody bodies laid about in the courtyard. The next time I enter Castle Town, it will be as an enemy. And when I leave it, I will never return.

After getting through the mob that had been waiting for me in town, I took off on Epona, racing back toward Faron. I knew I'd need to find a way to get through the fog if I was to retrieve the Master Sword and my Hylian Shield. And I knew just who to call for help. Thank the Goddesses (this is the only thing they're good for after what I just heard about them.) that Midna had left the shadow crystal in my shadow. Now all I needed was a way to get it out.

* * *

(How was it guys? Link's getting into not only a quest to retrieve the pieces of _**The Gateway**_ , but now he has to deal with Zelda's corruption. Dark Link: Hah! You said it not me! You said something corrupted... Oooff! SSGSS Ishiko: Yeah, stay asleep dumbass. I can spoil if I want. But you heard it folks. More on Zelda's corruption next chapter. And to the dude who told me not to dis Zelda, let me write the story. Maybe you'll learn something. But I understand the point of reviews and rants. So its cool. Later guys! And remember to Read and **Review**!)


	5. Chapter 4: Bonds Broken, and Tightened

(Alright guys. Chapter 4. This is gonna be a Midna episode only. I hope you guys enjoy it.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Bonds Broken, and Tightened

 **Midna POV**

I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to see him. Using my magic, I attempted to formed the Fused Shadows into a looking glass. Miraculously, it worked. But although could see him, it only showed me the past, since our time speeds were different. I felt like I was locked behind prison bars. Link was right in front of me, and yet when I tried to touch his face, my hand brushed the glass, unable to go any further. It nearly burst my heart that he couldn't hear me tell him I loved him, and that I was sorry. As I watched him enter Castle Town, I noticed that the people weren't their usual selves. They looked at Link as though they hated him. But bless his heart, he refused to notice it, still giving everyone he came across his trademark smirk, the one that promised you everything would be ok.

He entered Zelda's throne room, and kneeled politely before her. When he rose, he began to question her, about _**The Gateway**_ , wondering if she had known.

"I did know about _**The Gateway**_ , but I had no knowledge of the fact that it was possible to open it from this side." she said to him, a bit confused. As was I, as the Queen of Hyrule and the Embodiment of Wisdom should know such things. "It was my understanding that the pieces of the key had been separated, and that we needed both a Light, and Twilight citizen to open the portal. Is your information different?" she continued.

"It is." he replied back. "The Hero's shade visited me yesterday morning, and explained that only a Light-Dweller of Royal blood was needed to open the portal."

As they continued their conversation, I felt it getting tense. I could see the seriousness on Link's face whenever he asked Zelda what she had said. She had mumbled something about "never see _her_ again.".

I watched Zelda send her soldiers out to retrieve the portal as she requested, but the question that came from her lips surprised me. What did Link think of her? She should already know. She is a dear friend to both of us. But then, came her next question.

"How much do you love her?" she asked him. I saw tears streaming down her face, and Link's confused eyes. But I knew who she was talking about, and my eyes began to well up as well, realizing Zelda's pain.

"How much do you love Midna?" she said, her voice breaking, along with my heart.

"Zelda, you know I…"Link tried to say. But he was cut off.

" **How much do you love her?!** " Zelda screamed at him. And then, he gave her an answer. One that even I didn't know would come from him. I knew he loved me, but this, if he hadn't proved it already, he had now.

"So that's how you feel." Link began. "I'm sorry Zelda. I don't love you like that. You want to know how much I love Midna? Fine, I'll tell you. I love her with every inch of my body. I love her with all my heart and soul. I would do anything to protect her, make her happy, and as you can see, I will do anything to see her again. I'm sorry Zelda. Nothing is going to change that. Even Ilia and I had a talk because I knew she had a crush on me. But Zelda, she knew I loved Midna, and now she's going to marry Ralis. I'm sorry Zelda, but know this. When I see Midna again, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

But even as he said he would marry me, I couldn't help but know I'd lost a friend, because what Zelda said next would haunt me for a long time.

" **But it's our destiny to be together!** " she cried, tears streaming down her face. " **The goddesses told me you would be mine! Can't you see that? Your supposed to love me! Don't let that** _ **IMP**_ **destroy our destiny!"** I couldn't believe my ears. My friend, the one who had given her life to save mine, hated me. She thought I was just the one to help Link save her kingdom. She thought I betrayed her whenever Link began to love me. It was more than I could handle. But just as I began to weep, my Hero rejected her, refusing to give her what she wanted.

"That _imp_ was, no, is, your friend." He calmly said to her. "And I don't care what they said. I don't care about destiny, I've changed it before. I love Midna. And no matter what, I'm going to be with her again. I'm sorry Zelda. Now, please, help me get her back."

But even as he tried to console her, and try and save their friendship, and mine and hers, I could see it was no use. The hatred and jealousy had taken root in her heart. And there was almost no way to purge it. After realizing that there was no way to change his mind, she not only destroyed our friendship, but betrayed Link.

"Hero, if I can't have you, then she can't either." she said. "She can suffer for all eternity for all I care. As for you, well, until you see that destiny triumphs all, then you can spend eternity in my dungeon. Now, soldiers! Dark Link is attacking me! He's replaced our Hero! Lock him in the dungeon!"

But even her cruelty wouldn't phase him. He fought through a small portion of her thousands of soldiers, and defeated them all. He burst out of the courtyard, in tears as he had lost his friend, and allies in her army after having to kill a few to escape. But as he left the courtyard, the looking glass changed my view. I saw Zelda, looking right at me. And at that moment I knew, this wasn't the past anymore. This was the present.

"I see you, Twilight Witch." she said, glaring at me with cold eyes. "I know you're watching. Know this, if it's the last thing I do, I won't let him go through that portal. I tried to destroy it the minute he left, but my magic was to weak. ... **You, you stole the love that was meant for me! But I won't let you steal him fully. No one is going to take him away from me! You, you were my friend Midna. Know that. But the minute you tried to interfere with destiny, you shattered that friendship. I have no choice but to hate you. I'll wait for him to return, as I know he will. He must. And when he does, know this. If he still refuses to be with me, I'll have no choice. Neither of us will have him.** " after that, she stopped the vision.

I wept a long time after that. But eventually, I reassured myself. I had no choice but to. I knew, that even with the loss of our friend, Link wouldn't let me down. He would rescue me no matter what. I know you're coming. And I told you once and I'll tell you again. As long as it takes, no matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting.

"Men!" I shouted to my small group of soldiers. "I won't have the rest of you wait with me any longer. The Hero would not want that of me. Please, go. See if any of the other tribes are willing to provide aid against Dark Link. I rule them, but indirectly. Ask for their assistance. I will wait here, for the Hero to come."

"Yes, my Queen!" a group of them said in unison. I was left with four of my best soldiers as the other twelve left to acquire aid. I won't wait for Link to fight my battles for me. But I will let him help me win them. Hurry, my Hero.

* * *

(Sorry guys, I know that was kind of a repeat episode, but I felt like it was necessary to portray the event from Midna's point of view. And just to let you guys know, this will be the last chapter that contains any Midna for a while. I wanted to use this chapter to give some insight of what Midna feels about Zelda's corruption, which will be explained more next chapter. And to let you guys know, Midna's no damsel in distress in this story {Although that is what I've kind of portrayed her as.} I can't wait for you guys to see her in action. Alright guys, remember to Read and **Review**! Later!)


	6. Chapter 5: Retrieving the Bane

(What's up guys? Sorry I've been gone. Been dealing with school. Probably will be a little bit longer. Just wanted to get chapter 5 out. And to my Harem King readers, I'm so sorry that part 2 battle hasn't come out yet. I'm really trying to get it done, but I want to make sure its perfect. And to my Never Alone readers, I know you feel the same. I'm working on it guys. Don't worry. Alright, here we go. The Sacred Grounds.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Retrieving the Bane

 **Link POV**

As I left Epona at Coro's Lantern shop, and left for the spring. I had to cut through a few Deku Baba's to get through, but as I got to the Spring, I realized they were vines compared to the evil focused on Farone as he defended the forest. I watched as he pushed back 5 soldiers from the castle, but they were armed with some sort of new weapon. But as I saw what it was, I was taken aback.

"What are you doing with that!?" I screamed at the soldiers. It was impossible. Somehow, one of the soldiers had the shadow crystal. "How did you get the crystal!?"

"When the Twilight Princess left you, your state of despair at her loss allowed Queen Zelda to use her Light Magic to take the shadow crystal from your body." the soldier holding it smiled. He was wearing some sort of glove that protected him from it's power. "And now, we can seal away the Light Spirits so that they can't help you use its power! Not that we were going to give it to you anyway."

As I pulled out my sword and shield, a feeling of rage came upon me. I never thought Zelda would go this far just to keep me from getting to Midna. I'd never known that she felt this way in the first place! And on top of that, she was trying to seal away the Guardians of our world, the Light Spirits! Our friends. She was desperate, and had become corrupt. I had to stop her. But first, came saving the Light Spirits, right here.

"Step away from Farone." I said calmly to the soldiers.

"Come show us what you're made of, Hero." they taunted me. But they were about to find out, that was their worst mistake. I jumped into the middle of them, using the Great Spin, and blowing all of them back. Getting up, two of them came for me from behind, but I parried both strike's with my shield and cut both of their spears off at the hilts. Two more came to flank me from the left, while the leader (who was holding the crystal) came from the right. Shield Bashing one of the two on the left, the other was met with a helm splitter. He was critically injured, and would need medical attention. But that was something I would have to worry about later.

As I finished off the other two that had come up behind me, I turned around to face the leader. But instead, I found the shadow crystal dug into my chest.

"Heh." the commander smiled. "Not so heroic now, are we, boy?" But surprisingly, he found me laughing.

"You fool." I smiled. "You and Zelda have both forgotten. I'm not just the Hero. I'm the Beast." The confused fool's face turned into fear as I began to transform. Without realizing what he'd done, the soldier had given me exactly what I wanted. My sword and shield disappeared, as did my tunic. My body began to rapidly grow fur, and my teeth came to long points. My tail began to form, as my limbs began to reform. My face began to point out, and my body became long, and forged itself into a sleek greenish-black base. As I crouched down to my hands and feet, they turned to paws and dagger like claws.

* * *

As my transformation finished, I looked back up at the frightened soldier, and gave him my best smile, for a wolf. He fell to the ground, terrified. And as I looked to Farone for his approval, he simply nodded. Giving a low starting growl, I unleashed my longest, and biggest howl, causing the world around me to tremble. I had returned, not as the Hero, but as the Great Beast of Legend. The soldier tried to get up and run, but there was no escape. I lunged forth, tackling him. He screamed, fearing I would tear him apart. Fortunately for him, I only ate those that threatened my friends(I remembered the Bokoblin I had feasted on that had tried to make a meal of Midna). I simply got off him, growling at him and his squadron, and signaled for them to leave. The one would need heavy medical attention anyway.

As they slinked away, I looked to Farone, who was simply smiling at my legendary form.

"So the Great Beast returns, by mistake of a fool. Impressive entrance, Hero." he joked. "I assume you came to have me remove the crystal from your shadow?"

"You guessed." I said to him telepathically. I was lucky the Spirits could communicate with my wolf form as well. "Let me know if there's any more trouble with the castle soldiers." I told him as I left the spring.

"Wait, Link." he called back to me.

"What is it Farone?" I asked. He seemed concerned for me, but I had no idea why.

"I...I'm sorry for the loss of the one you love. And for the destruction of your friendship." he said.

"Farone, it's not your fault." I told him. "Zelda made her choice. Her mind is corrupt with this sadistic view of her destiny with me and the Goddesses plan for us."

"Hero…" the Spirit began to explain. "Our Queen's heart may be corrupt, but this is not her doing. Yes, she loves you Link. But before she reached this state, she knew that you loved the Twilight Princess, and wanted you to be happy with her."

"Then why is she acting this way now!?" I barked (literally). I let loose a bit of rage and sadness I'd felt since her betrayal.

"Because of Ganondorf's possession of her in your battle." Farone explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" I said. Talking about what had happened to Zelda was hard for me. I had tried to tell Farone to let it go, and now he's telling me that she's being manipulated? It's to much at once. "Besides, Ganondorf is dead. And before I killed him, he released Zelda."

"He left a small portion of his spirit inside of her when he left her body. And even now it clouds her mind, giving her dark and evil thoughts." Farone said.

"How do you even know all this?" I asked him. "You weren't present at our battle."

"On the contrary," he replied. "All of us Light Spirit's were. When Zelda asked us for the power of the Light Bow, we sensed her spirit, and found a small portion of Ganondorf's inside her. But due to the need for our power to defeat Ganondorf, we allowed her to use the arrow's, in hopes that their light would purge her spirit. However it seems our hopes were in vain. However, you can still save her. You will have to deal with her when you return to the castle anyway. Use the Triforce to enter her inner spirit, where you will most likely find her true self. Together, the two of you must purge Ganondorf from her, and this world, once and for all."

"While I appreciate the good news Farone," I said, after he had finished. "My first priority is to gather the pieces of _**The Gateway**_. I can deal with Zelda, and Ganondorf, when I get back to the castle."

"I ask nothing less Hero." he said. "Now go. Save our Queen, and reunite with the one you love. Good Luck, Hero chosen by the Goddesses." With that I took off. I rushed to the forest temple, and used the path me and Midna had taken to get to the Sacred Grounds. When I found it still covered with fog, I remembered the reason why I had needed my wolf form. Luckily the person, actually, the monkey, I was looking for was right next to the entrance.

"Lilith!" I barked at her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried. "Wait, Link is that you? You scared me! I haven't seen you in wolf form in a while. Where's that imp that's always on your back?"

"That's why I need you." I explained. "She's in trouble, and I need to save her. I need you to push back the fog for me like you did before."

"Ok, you got it Link!" she said happily. "Wait, but what about the weird skull kid in there?"

"Don't worry about him." I smiled(whatever that looks like as a wolf). "We're pretty good friends now. He likes to play his flute as I howl with him. We also like to race. Although I haven't been able to play with him for a while."

"Well, in any case," she said. "We had better get going." After I turned back into a human to give her my Lantern to go on her stick, I transformed back to my wolf form, and we began the trek to the ruins of the Temple of Time. I saw Skull kid a few times in the trees above us, giving me his creepy, yet still somehow innocent and childlike, smile. A few times he had a couple of his puppets come out to try and get me to play, but I had to defeat them quickly. I eventually told him that the fog would kill us, so I had to get through the fog. I told him I would return to play with him one last time before we left the forest of the grounds. He seemed ok with that, and I didn't have to deal with any more puppets before me and Lilith finally made it to the ruins. I told her to wait by the exit for me, as I wouldn't need her help any longer, but would say Goodbye. After she had gone, I took my position on the emblem of the Triforce, and howled to the Guardians.

"Hero chosen by the Goddesses," their voices said to me. "What is your need for the Sword? Your duty has been fulfilled, the King of Evil is no longer a threat in this world."

"Your wrong." I said as I began to explain to them the events of the last week. After they had heard the disturbances concerning the Light and Twilight Realms, they finally allowed me to proceed to the Swords resting place, with the assurance that I would return the sword to it's pedestal after my need for it had been fulfilled.

"Enter, Hero." they commanded. "For once again only you can save our two worlds." And with that, they silenced once again.

I entered the resting place of the Sword, and once again took my human form. As I did, the presence of the Sword alone reformed the Shadow Crystal in my hand, removing it from my body. I knew then that my wolf form would not return until I saw Midna again, for only she could use the crystal in the presence of the Master Sword. I put away my Ordon Shield and Sword, and took up my Hylian shield(I'd placed it next to the pedestal) once again. After that, I walked up to the pedestal. It felt different than before. Even when I had returned it to its resting place, I knew it would be OK. But now, I knew that this might the last time I see this place. The Guardians had explained that there was a parallel forest in the Twilight Realm, as the Hero had once been born in Midna's world, so he needed a way to access the Master Sword from there. But when I returned it to it's pedestal in that world, unless there was a real need for it(In which it would appear in the Twilight Realm), I would never see it again, as it would return to this pedestal, in the Light Realm.

Taking in a final deep breath, I placed my hands on the hilt of the sword. The emblem of the Triforce glowed on my hand with incredible light, and I pulled the sword out of the ground. I felt its power pulse in my hand, releasing its energy into me once again. I gave it a few swings, testing my skill with it. After I felt satisfied, I performed my trademark finishing pose. Swinging the blade rapidly in my hand, I moved my hand back, and quickly forced the blade into its sheath, which had formed on my back the minute I pulled the sword out of the ground. Taking one last look at the grounds, I went back into the ruins as the doors closed behind me for a final time. As I left the temple, I pulled out the sword once again, and used my power to make it glow with radiant light. The overwhelming power it forced out was more than enough to clear the fog completely.

Seeing me with the Legendary Blade in my hand once again, Skull Kid sent a large squadron of his soldiers to 'play' with me. They never stood a chance. I slashed his puppets to tiny pieces. When I had finished I looked up at with a smirk, as if asking for more, he just laughed.

"Heh ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. "That was great Link! You sliced and diced! I'll miss you. It's sad that we won't be able to play anymore."

"Hey, don't worry kid." I reassured him. "I'm sure the other kids in Ordon will love playing with you. I showed them the way here. And I told them all about you. Talo is super excited for a new friend. And the others will have one as well."

"Thanks Link." He said, withdrawing back into the forest. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Kid." I said, as I left the forest.

* * *

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" Lilith screeched at me as I came out of the forest.

"I can't understand you when I'm a human you know." I laughed. "But hey. I'm sure you can understand me. Bye Lilith. Tell your Boss I said he was a great help. And I'll miss him."

"You got it." She seemed to reply, as she nodded at me. And with that, she disappeared, retreating back home, into the trees. It was time for me to go as well. But I was really returning. To save Midna, I would have to go where I least expected to find the key to saving her. Home, in Ordon.

* * *

(Alright, how was it guys? I know that one was kind of long, but I needed to be thorough with this one. Next Chapter is part 1 of 5 to the temple in Ordon. As always guys, Read & **Review**!)


	7. Chapter 6: The Shrine of Ordon

(Hey guys! I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next Zelda chapter. Here it is. This will be the first dungeon Link faces in his quest to save Midna. Complete with new gadgets, puzzles, and monsters. I hope you all enjoy this part. There's also a bit of background info on the Twilight Hero. Lets get to it!)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shrine of Ordon

 **Zelda POV**

"You idiots!" I screamed at the broken soldiers. "You failed to seal Farone, and managed to be so stupid as to **give** Link the Shadow Crystal! You have failed me for the last time. You soldiers are all worthless. I guess i'll just have to rely on something, stronger. And definitely more loyal."

"My Queen!" the cried, as my new servants walked out from behind my throne. "Please! Spare us!"

"Oh, don't worry." I smiled. "You're only going to rot in my dungeon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed as the guards were dragged off. "Now," I said to my servants. "Do the same with all the others. Heh. Using these Dark World soldiers is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Link POV**

"Link!" Bo shouted to me as I walked up to his house. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Bo, I need to know." I told him. "Where is the temple?"

"So…" he started. "You know. Alright. What do you need to go there for may I ask?"

"The piece of _**The Gateway**_ is located there." I explained. "And I won't leave here without it. Now tell me where to find it."

"Actually, you passed it on your way back into town." he smiled.

* * *

I should've expected that the only place I hadn't known about in Ordon would be behind the spring. I had to admit, leaving the village had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done. The children were crying as I gave them their goodbye hugs, and the people that had taken me in, who'd raised me, I would have to leave. I'd even given Fado the knowledge that the goats had been taken care of. I gave Rusl and his wife one last glance as I walked out of the village. I looked at their little girl, who I knew would grow up to be a fine woman. I glanced at my friends, no my family. They had been the ones to give me the strength to move whenever I had been defeated in battle. They'd helped me whenever the job seemed to much, for even the Hero. I could never repay them for what they did.

But now, I had to go. I loved my family with all my heart, but there was another who I loved even more. I had to save her. As I reached the spring, Ordona sensed my presence, and appeared. She looked into my eyes, and saw their determined resolve.

"Hero, chosen by the Goddesses." she said. "I know what you seek. Beyond this spring lies one of the three pieces of the key to _**The Gateway of Darkness**_. The Shrine is set with traps, and monsters. Some of which not even you have encountered before. I know of your resolve to save the **Twilight Princess** , but are you sure this is the path you must take to reach her?"

"I will do whatever I must to see her again Ordona." I replied. "I will not hesitate. I will destroy any monster who would stand in my way, and overcome every trial. I will save her, and I'll show her that shattering the mirror only made me love her more. I'll never let her down."

"Then I only ask this of you." the light spirit said back. "Be careful. I wish you luck, Hero chosen by the Goddesses." With those final words, she disappeared. I climbed over the spring, and journeyed behind it, finding a vast forest, like none I'd ever seen before. It was crawling with life. There was a sense of peace here, that I hadn't felt anywhere else in all of Hyrule.

But even with this sense of relief, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. I sensed an evil, hiding behind the peace. And as I walked further, I found the source of the hidden darkness. A fountain. No, a shrine. But what I was shocked by was who the shrine was dedicated to. The statue the shrine depicted, was the image of me, in my tunic as I was now. But I saw a sort of Darkness in the eyes of the statue, however, this wasn't a sort of evil. This wasn't Dark Link. It was more, of a Twilight Link. I saw tattoos that he bore that I'd only seen on the people of the Twilight Realm.

But these weren't regular civilian tattoos. They were the tattoos of royalty. These were the exact same tattoos that I'd seen on Midna, that had covered her body. They were swarming this statue of me. It was incredible. I realized then that my shade had been right. One of my past reincarnations had been born in the Twilight Realm. But what I didn't understand, was why there was a statue of him, in the Light Realm. But as I came closer, I realized that I'd have to worry about that later. My Triforce began to give off a blinding light that I felt surge out of me. As I felt a bit of energy leave my body, I felt a giant rumble. And then, the shrine split in half. It opened the door to what looked like an endless set of stairs. I took one last look at "myself", and began the trek down to what would be the beginning, of my quest to rescue Midna.

* * *

As I trekked down the stairs, I felt a sort of eerie presence. Like the shadows were watching me. But it didn't phase me, as I had reached a source of light. The room I had entered was made of pure silver, and shimmered with Jewels. I saw statues everywhere of the Twilight Hero, and other Twilight Dwellers. But what intrigued me the most were the paintings on the wall.

They told a story about the past, one of love and hate, happiness and despair. And they showed confidence, and fear. I saw a small Twilight child being born, the symbol of the Triforce on his left hand. He was born into a royal household. As he grew, he was raised a warrior, and wanted to defend the people that served him. In his teenage years, his people were involved in a bloody war, and he fought to the death with what looked light his twin, yet his skin was pale, and his hair was blonde. I realized that this was a Light-Dweller. Dark Link, wasn't so Dark in this era, but he hadn't changed. He was still evil.

To conquer these new forces, the Hero had to travel to the Light Realm, and obtain the Blade of Evil's Bane. There he fought many monsters, and conquered Hyrule in what seemed a dark time for it. After retrieving the Bane, he sought to conquer the evildoer that had infected the Light Realm. He found a companion who stood by him, and together they defeated the Dark Lord, who I knew was Ganondorf. After his defeat, the two traveled back to the Twilight Realm, defeated "Dark Link" and fell in love. They had a family, and they ruled for years in peace.

As I finished looking at the paintings, I realized that my ancestors lover was a Light-Dweller. So he had shared a similar situation to mine. But as I pondered this, a creature began to form; it came from the wall, made entirely of the jewels I was surrounded by. It swung wildly at me, and I could barely dodge in time. The creature's arms were long, but in reality, it was shorter than it appeared. I took out my crossbow, and fired an arrow at it's chest, but it bounced right off. However, it somehow lodged itself in the creature's arm, like passing through butter. I realized that although the monsters arms may have been it's means of attack, they were its greatest weakness. The jewels the arms were made of were extremely delicate.

I put away my crossbow, and took out the Ball and Chain. I began to swing slowly, making my strokes long, but growing more rapidly over time. I launched just as the beast lunged. Fortunately for me, it had its arms out first. The ball smashed into its arms, and completely shattered them. The beast cried out in overwhelming pain, and fell to the ground, exploding in jewel shards moments later.

I took a final look around, and walked towards a door that had appeared after I had defeated the creature. The door was made of mysterious black jewel, unlike any of the others I'd seen(not that there were any I'd seen before). It glowed with a sort of shine that beamed off of it. I touched the jewel, and it turned white. It glowed for about half a minute, then, it disappeared, opening a pathway. I stepped through, and a moment later, the door reappeared.

As I took a look around the next room, I noticed there were two more of those jewel beasts, and a third creature, one that looked like a keese. It seemed to glow with power, and I witnessed it as I saw the bat fire a beam of energy at one of the beasts. It hit the creature's arm, nearly blowing it off. The creature was annoyed, but a moment later, the arm grew back. I took note of that, seeing the fact that I would have to be quick with these jewel beasts.

I lobbed a bomb at the keese, and grabbed my sword and shield to deal with the beasts. The keese took the blast head on, and was killed. The creatures however, seemed to have a similar ability to the keese, and fired a beam of energy from their mouths at me. I managed to block it with my shield, and used the Master Sword to deflect one of the beams into the other, destroying his arms, and killing him. However, he didn't explode, instead, the second creature absorbed him, becoming larger, and his arms were now longer. I jumped, and tried to slice off one of his arms, but the slash was deflected.

"Absorbing each other increases their power." I thought to myself. "I'll have to find another way to defeat them." Getting an idea, I grabbed my Bow, and notched a bomb arrow. The keese hadn't taken too well to explosions, so I tested the effect of one on this creature. The result was near to the same. While he wasn't killed, he had half his body blown off. I fired another, and it was over. He exploded. But he left behind a chest. I opened it, to surprisingly reveal both a map and a key to a locked door somewhere in the dungeon.

I took a few more looks around the room, and noticed a door at the top, literally on the ceiling. I put on my Iron boots, and tried to see if they would magnetize to the jewels so I could climb up. They stuck, but that was it. I couldn't move my feet. I used a bit of the Triforces power to pry them off the jewel walls, and put them away. I realized that I would need to find something else to climb up, something that was probably in this Underground Jewel Cave. I took one last look at the door, and headed through another that I could actually reach.

And that's when it slammed behind me, and turned red.

* * *

(Well? How about it? A whole new dungeon to explore! Underneath the shrine to. I'm naming the Jewel Monsters Refracto's. There will be plenty of new monsters, and I think you guys will like the Mini, and actual Boss for the dungeon as well. Later guys! And as always, remember to Read and **Review**!"


	8. Chapter 7: Crystal Hypnosis

(Hey guys, new chapter for Zelda! Look, I know I haven't been on in a fat minute, but I've been dealing with some stuff that I need to get out of my life. I've said over and over that I will try to be more frequent in publishing, but I need to revoke that. These will get done on my time. Just wanted to let ya'll know.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Crystal Hypnosis

 **Link POV**

I quickly spun around, pulling out the Master Sword and my Hylian shield to ward off any enemies who had thought they could get me from behind. I took down two crystal moblins, and turned back around to stand face to face with an old enemy. Or a clone of him. What I saw was a crystal version of King Bulbin, and he was glowing with power. He swung his new gem axe at me, and I tried to deflect it. But it was to strong, and I was blown back, my sword thrown from my hand. I quickly pulled out my bow, but he knocked that away as well. I stood to my feet, and took out the Gale boomerang. I aimed it so that it would come around to smack his head, and threw it as hard as I could.

Luckily, these new jewel versions of my enemies were just as stupid as the real one's. The clone laughed, thinking I had missed my shot. I pulled out a bomb, and lobbed it straight over his head. The fool he was, he turned around to minimize the explosion damage, but he unknowingly aimed his block to low. The bomb had been pulled into the boomerang's wind funnel, and it exploded right in his face. He turned back around, but before I could make a stand, he fell over, and I saw that his head was gone. He exploded in shards, and left behind a small key. The doors unlocked after that, save the one in the far left corner, locked in crystal chains.

I decided to go through the doors without chains first. I went through the door closest to my right. No enemies in this room, just a weird object in the center. It looked like a handle. I grabbed it, and began to pull. It twisted in place, until it locked. I couldn't pull it further. But when I looked around, the room had changed. At first, the only light had been on the handle. Now, the room was shining with radiance. But the door I had entered through was gone. In its place, stood a crystal clone, of me. Parts of it;s body were black, and I realized this was a representation of my Twilight Ancestor. He pulled out a version of the Master Sword, and Hylian shield, and charged me. I blocked his strike, and parried with a stab combo. But my sword went right through him. I jumped back, surprised. But he began to glow from where I had pierced him. When the shining light had vanished, in the one crystal me's place, stood two more.

The came at me from both sides, and they struck hard. Unlike the other enemies, these clones of me weren't fools. They had all of my skills with the sword and shield. It was all I could do to dodge and try and parry. But it was no use. For every clone I hit, he separated into two more. I looked around, and there were 20 clones that I had to fight. It was then that it occured to me. All the enemies I'd fought had been weak to bombs. I'd been using my sword to progress through this trial, when I should've ended it fast like I had the others. I pulled out my bow, and notched 3 bomb arrows. I breathed in, and as I breathed out, I launched the arrows. They flew directly into their targets, and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, three clones were gone. Now I just had 17 left.

As I fired more arrows, I thought of past combat experiences. I'd always been able to figure things out on my own, I'm a puzzle solver. But ever since the Twilight event, I'd gotten a bit sluggish. It took me longer to figure things out, even though I always did. I had trouble finding enemy weak points. And sure as hell couldn't fight powerful enemies in Wolf form. I'd grown to rely on Midna. She'd always been able to tell me where to go. I didn't need to think much or speak. She understood everything I was thinking, knew my thought process, almost before I did. She knew me, no, knows me, almost better than I know myself. I couldn't live without her, so I had to get her back. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna let crystal clones of myself get in the way of getting back the woman who'd turned me into her slave, not only physically, but she'd captured my heart, and disposed of the key to it's cage.

I dodged another strike from one of my clones, and parried another with my bow. I was grateful that the wood was strong enough to withstand the crystal blades. I lobbed a bomb at a clone who'd just swung his sword, and as he sliced through it, it went off. He was blown back, and all that hit the ground were ashes. I did another headcount, and was glad my body still had it's reflexes and could work on autopilot while I thought to myself. I was down to only 4 more clones. But then, they stopped moving. At first, I thought they were going to form together, but instead they simply disappeared into the floor.

"OK?" I thought outloud. But the room simply darkened a bit so it wasn't overloaded with light, and the doors on the other ends unlocked. I wandered through the one on my left, took down a few more jewel beasts, and came to what seemed like a locked door. I put the key I'd gotten earlier up to it, and it shown with a brilliant light. The door unlocked, and opened. The room I entered into was enormous, and seemed even brighter than the room with my clones.

Speaking of my clones, the four that had escaped earlier were in the middle of the room, itching to fight. The door shut behind me, and turned red to signal that it was locked. I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my bow once again. But as the clones ran toward me, and fifth figure I hadn't noticed before descended from the ceiling. And when I took a closer look at it, I was shocked. It was her. It was Midna. She was in her imp form, riding on the back of a clone of my Wolf Form. And while the clone may have been crystal, the imp that'd I grown to love, was not. In fact, she still wore the fused shadow as a headpiece.

"Midna?" I nearly cried. "Is that you?"

"Link." she smiled at me, something I'd longed to see since the moment she'd left. "You don't really think that I love you, do you? I shattered the mirror to destroy our relationship. I never wanted to see you again. Yet, here you are, trying to 'find me'. Well, I'm right here. Now, let's play a game, my servant."

Her words shattered my heart. I felt the blow of one of the jewel clones shields hit my face, and I was blown back. I rose up in time to have my Wolf Form's clone pounce on me. I looked up to see the face of the woman I love staring at me, with cold… dark… eyes…

"You're not Midna." I growled, my anger rebuilding my heart. "You're an imposter. You tried to impersonate her. Make me think that she doesn't love me. But you failed. And now I'm going to kill you." With that, I cut loose. I kicked the crystal clone of my wolf forme off me, and stabbed it through the chest, and impaled the Master Sword into the ground to keep it in place. The Midna Imposter kept her position, giving me a scowl.

The other 4 crystal clones charged me, and I forced a bomb into one's using my shield as a battering ram. Shards exploded everywhere, and blew back the other three. It gave me all the time I needed to peg them with bomb arrows, riding the world of them forever.

"Now to deal with you." I said, turning around to face the imposter of the woman I loved.

"You're going to rot here, _Link._ " She scowled. "But, in the spirit of second chances, how about this? I'll make you a deal."

"A deal? What could you possibly give me? And me you?" I asked her, more angry than confused.

"While I may be an 'imposter' as you put it, but I do share some of Midna's feelings for you." She explained.

"And yet you said you didn't love me." I fired back.

"Not actual affection, fool. **Lust.** Make love to me. I can give you the pleasure that the real one would give you. I'll even be your slave forever. All I require in return in that you leave this place and never return." She said.

"You're the fool." I laughed. "You believe that I would settle for less than the love of my life, much less an evil imposter? Not. A. Chance. You want me to leave, you're going to have to kill me. I'll wait for the woman I love, and I will have her."

"So be it, Hero." She growled. The Wolfe clone lunged, but my arrows were already flying. The Wolfe exploded as my bombs hit it. The imposter was sent flying. She landed on the floor, and looked up at me with fear on her face and hatred in her eyes.

"Link, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" She pleaded, trying a vain attempt to quell my rage.

"I told you. You're going to die." I said quietly. Her eyes widened, and she screamed as I drove the Blade of Evil's bane through her skull. After a minute, she faded to a silhouette, and exploded. However, the false fused shadow reformed into a large chest.

I opened the chest, and inside laid the key to climbing the crystal walls, a set of gloves. They were made of the same material as my Iron Boots, an ancient metallic substance. I put them on, and they were not nearly as heavy as the boots were. I put on the boots, and waddled over to the walls. I stepped onto the wall, and the boots stuck there, but when I put a gloved hand to the wall, it gave off a brilliant green spark, which transferred to my boots. I felt lighter as the blue spark turned to green, and when I tried to crawl up the wall, I realized that the boots were light. I stood to my feet, and jumped off the wall. But the spark travelled with me, and kept me from falling. It was like gravity had been turned upside down. I then put away the gloves, thinking I wouldn't need them.

I figured out pretty quickly that for this terrain, I would need the gloves as well if the boots were going to be of any use. I dropped back to the floor after my near death fall, and wandered into the room two before this. I took the door to my right, seeing as it was the only room I had yet to venture, and heard the shrill scream of the dungeon boos that awaited me at the crystal caves entrance.

* * *

(I hope you all enjoyed the segment, our next episode will be the boss of the first dungeon. And I've got special info for next chapter, so I hope you all can be patient for a bit. Later ya'll! And remember to Read and **Review**!)


	9. Chapter 8: Sealed Jewels

(After an agonizing few months of Junior year, I'm back guys. Sorry for the wait. Here's a new chapter of Zelda, which I hope is to your liking. I'll still be pretty busy over the next few months, but Ill try and post when I can. I'm also about to start looking for a job, so that'll take some time as well. Good news and bad news though. Next three chapters of Never Alone will be nice and long. And it'll be the conclusion of it. Can't wait. Again, I apologize for the agonizing wait. Let's get into it!)

* * *

Chapter 8: Sealed Jewels

 **Link POV**

I knew a long time ago that being the Hero would take its toll on me. Not the fame. I could care less if people wanted my autograph. But the fighting. The constant battle against the forces of evil. I was only 24, but already after that last fight, my body was a bit aching. It's funny, because I trained constantly. And even though I felt tired, my body still kept it's natural reflexes, and I could still move just as fast as I did when I was 18. But the real problem is that I knew it's mentally taxing. I'd seen a lot over the years, and when you've seen this much, something new never really comes along. And when it does, it's either exciting, or scary. And this feeling, was scary. The love of my life was being held captive in her own home world, and Zelda was a prisoner in her own body thanks to Ganondorf. And through his control of her, I'd lost a friend. I knew too that even when I did free her, if I could, that I couldn't stay long after. Midna was waiting for me.

As I opened the door to the next room, I simply let my body move for me. I continued to ponder what had become of my beloved world, while I slashed and blew up three more jewel beasts. But as I found nothing else left in the room, I turned back towards the door.

"The Dungeon Boss Key will probably reveal itself since I've cleared every room as of now." But I didn't know how right I was. Or how much I'd forgotten. Everytime you think you know the next step, or the way to go in a maze like this, you're always at least two steps behind. As I wandered toward the exit, the jewels on the door once again glowed red, meaning they had locked. I rolled my eyes, silently cursing myself for forgetting dungeon protocol. I brought out my sword and shield as I turned around, and I came face to face with…

...Nothing. There wasn't a monster in sight. No jewel beast, no keese, no lizalfos, not even any more crystal clones. But I'd already made one mistake today that nearly cost me my life. And I wasn't about to assume. I closed my eyes, and focused on the triforce symbol on my left hand, and it pulsed. I immediately looked up, and noticed the light reflecting off of something in the middle of the room. A crystal shield. It blended in with the crystals behind it, but if I changed my angle I could see it. Then, I heard the distinct roar of a Darknut soldier. I realized that the foe I faced was the Darknut, wearing reflective crystal armour. It made him tough to see, even changing my angle. I couldn't see his sword either. I'd have to use all my skills just to be able to counter in time.

But, I could see how the light changed as he moved. A slight shadow was still visible. It disappeared from time to time, but I could still make out when it would reappear. This would be a fight based on timing, and even one miss could be my end. I felt the vibrations in the ground as he walked forward, and I took my stance. He dashed me, but I managed to roll out of the way. It seems the crystal armour was also lighter. He took a swing with his sword, and I held up my shield. The force of the blow nearly threw me back. I didn't realize that he had put that much force into his swing. And I didn't want to parry with my own sword since I still couldn't see his. I backflipped as I felt his sword slice the air, dodging just in time.

I had to figure out a way to counter, and strong enough to knock off some of his armour. I only needed one piece to fall off, cause then I would be able to see his movement's, even with only one part of his body to loot at. Then the idea came to me. I grabbed the Gale boomerang, and just threw it as hard as I could. It spiraled wildly, whipping up a small tornado gust. And although the Darknut was unphased by the wind, the fairy inside the boomerang creates a small plethora of leaves. And it was swirling around the dark warrior. He swung his sword, but this time I was ready. I dodged his sword, rolling just under it, and took a slash at his right leg. The Blade of Evil's Bane did it's job, and my sword knocked a piece of the armour off, and I could see clearly his undergarb of Chain mail. The Darknut let out a groan and fell to his knees, leaving the perfect opportunity for me to cut a few more pieces of his armour off.

After a few seconds he recovered, but I'd already taken off most of his armor, including his helmet. But instead of continuing to fight in his now ineffective crystal armour, he discarded the rest. Now it was simply a game of waiting since without his armor he was much faster. But before I could even make a move, he threw both his larger, and his smaller sword at me. I dodged both, but his actions were confusing me. What other weapons did he have other than his swords? He proceeded to answer my question, by drawing a Morning Star stick, from his chest. He swiped the air with it, and a dark ball of energy was hurled at me.

I snapped out of my trance as quickly as I had come into it, and put up my shield, barely absorbing the blast in time. And when I lowered my guard, he was already lunging at me. I managed to parry with my sword, and shield bash him. But he wasn't phased long, and launched three more dark energy blasts at me. This time, I slashed all three and deflected them back at him. But he simply absorbed the blasts back into his Morning Star. But, I noticed that it was taking him a few seconds to reabsorb the blasts. In fact, he was still taking in the last one. I threw my boomerang again, and catching him off guard, took his Morning Star from his hands, and placed it into mine. He ran toward me to try and retrieve it, and I simply held it out to him. As he grabbed the hilt, I pulled both it, and him forward, and he found his chest ran through with my sword.

"Well done… Hero…" the Darknut whispered as he began to blacken. I was a bit taken aback, it was the first time I'd ever heard a Darkworld soldier speak. "Now prepare yourself for the true Crystal Beast…"

With those last words, he exploded. But not before a key was dropped from his pocket as he faded. The Dungeon Boss room key. I picked it up as the door I had entered from unlocked. But I was again surprised, as the Darknut's Morning Star had not yet exploded, and showed no signs of doing so. However, it was glowing. The Darkness faded from it, and I found in my hand the same weapon, but bearing a crystal of a color I had not seen before, a bright, pure white, with a soft glow. I swung the Morning star three times, and nothing seemed to happen. But then, three shock waves rang out. I looked at the walls, and there were three enormous cracks in the jewels that made the room. I held in my hand probably one of my most powerful weapons. It was unlike my previous adventure's where a dungeon had awarded me two different items. A gadget and a new weapon. But I supposed that would be the pattern, as where I was going, I'd probably need them.

I made my way back to the main room where I had come in, fighting through a few more crystal beasts. And the great thing was that I simply waved the Morning Star at them and they exploded in crystal shards. I eventually found the room, and looked up at the door on the ceiling. It seemed to pulse, waiting for me to enter. I slipped on my boots and my gloves, and began the trek up the crystal wall. I bounded upward, and made a huge leap towards the door. I landed knee's first in a sort of action pose, and took out the Boss Key. Unlocking the door, I floated inside. And as expected, the door behind me quickly shut and locked. I was left standing on it, as it was the bottom of a sphere shaped room. But the thing about this room, was that it was dark. It beared the one jewel I recognized throughout the entire dungeon. Obsidian. A pitch-black crystal, and it covered most of the room, with patches of silver the only source of light in the room.

I took a look around, and as it was too dark to see, I brought out my lantern. But as soon as I did, I heard the same shrill scream that I had heard earlier. And from the obsidian rose a giant. It had long arms like the crystal beasts from earlier, but this time, it's size was no illusion. It's elbows and knees came to points. It had two fingers and two toes on each hand and foot respectively, and it's head was merely a nub. But from it was a huge mouth that creature couldn't seem to close all the way. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my sword and shield as I realized what the creature was. It opened its huge eye, and gave a powerful roar.

( **Shadow Guardian #1: The Crystal Cyclops - Rackonaro** )

* * *

(The first dungeon boss of the continuation to the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! I'm excited to see Link battle it out with the cyclops. Remember though, this will be a Link focused story only until the end of the third Dungeon, in which Link will return to the Castle. Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed, and we'll see you in the next chapter. And remember, Read and **Review!** )


	10. Chapter 9: Shaded Memories

(It's been a long time since I've posted guys. And for the break I think I might be able to finish Never Alone, FINALLY! But, I wanted to get out this boss battle, as I now people have been excited for it. To the reviewer who offered to illustrate/animate/turn into a manga this fanfic, please PM me with an actual account, I couldn't respond to you since it was a general message. I would love to see a fan manga about my story. It's a dream of mine. This is a mostly the boss fight, with some moments of reminiscing for Link. I hope you all enjoy the first boss battle.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Shaded Memories

Cyclops are some of the most powerful monsters in existence, but one hasn't been seen in Hyrule for centuries. And for me to be facing one now was something I hadn't been expecting. This one also wasn't like others that had been around before him. The beast before me was made of a combination between obsidian and pure sapphire. He was dark, and speckled with slivers of blue light, but too dark for me to tell what body part was which. To be made of gems was something a Cyclops was not supposed to be, according to Hyrulean historians. Nevertheless, the beast had to be beaten. I figured my sword wouldn't do much good until I got at that eye, so I took a few swings of the Morning Star. Only one crack appeared, and not a significant one. It was on one of the blue patches, but it did make the spot brighter.

I dodged instinctively as the monster swung his hand at me. I barely moved out of the way intime, as his hand reverberated against the wall, making the whole room shudder. I bounced back and forth from wall to wall with the help of the Iron Boots and Gloves, and took a couple more swings at the sapphire patches on the Cyclops. The room got brighter and brighter, and I began to see the true size of the beast. The room we were in was very confined, at least for him. He couldn't exactly walk to the other side, he was already there. The room was 70 feet high at least, the beast being 50 feet tall. And he wasn't at a loss in width either. Biceps bulged, and his shoulders were broad. His very eye was a crystal itself, a ruby. I took one swing at it and he let out a roar. It cracked almost all the way across. I did it once more, and it shattered, leaving behind a core. But the beast did not die, and was merely annoyed at being blinded.

I lunged for the core of his eye, and took a slash at it with the Master Sword. That did something. He slumped to the side of the wall, gripping his face. I knew it wouldn't take much more. 3 more strikes like that, and he would be down. But when his hand moved, his eye had returned. Fully regrown, but this time, an Emerald. I assumed that each time it regenerated it would change gemstone, and increase in strength. Repeating the same process I found I was right. It took three strikes with the Morning Star to break the eye, and he was careful to protect his eye this time. But suddenly, the sapphire light faded. His hand slapped me at full force, and I crashed into the wall. Pain shot through me, and vibrations racked my skeleton. Again, my body moved for me, as his fist met the wall, and I evaded just in time. I looked to his eye to get a clear shot, but once again it had regrown. It was still an emerald, as I hadn't landed a blow on the core.

But now it was more difficult to see, just like at the beginning. I had to light the room back up, dodging the beasts blows and movements as I cracked the sapphire splotches that littered his body. Once the room was at a decent light again, I moved for the eye. I swung thrice in sequence, shattering the eye as fast as I could. I spun through his grab as I lunged once more, and this time I struck the eye twice. I needed one more hit. As he clutched his face, I kept the room lit up by hitting the sapphire once more. I looked up to see what color the gemstone eye of the cyclops was this time. But when I looked, there was no eye. But I spoke too soon, as once again the room darkened. Now, there was no sapphire to be found on his body, meaning now the room was almost pitch black. Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in front of me, looking as though it came from the Cyclops chest. I held up my shield to cover my eyes, which saved my life. A beam of energy was blasted from the blue circle of light and once again sent me flying. This time I recovered, and jumped to the other side of the room. The light was gone as quickly as it came.

I felt his hand getting closer. I braced myself for a blow, but it never came. I looked up to the light once again, now in the palm of his hand. But now, I realized what it was. It was his eye. He was moving his eye, now made of the sapphire that had been on his body. I dodged, and another beam of energy blasted the wall I had just been on. I moved frantically around the room trying to develop a strategy, when one came to me. Something that Midna had told me to do a few months ago in the final battle against Ganondorf.

"Wait, then strike." she had said. "He'll come charging at you, but don't move out of the way, wait for the attack. That's when he's most vulnerable."

I realized then that the sapphire had been weak, it cracked with ease. The eye wasn't stronger, the movement of it was simply how he defended it. It was probably more fragile than ever. And all I needed to do was wait for him to open it so he could blast me. I jumped to the floor of the room, and that's where he made his final mistake. He lifted his foot off the ground, and the eye opened about ten feet above me. I swung the Morning Star even before he could begin to fire, and the eye shattered like glass. It went dark, the only light in the room the faint glow of the core. The Cyclops fell back, and I knew I had to act fast before he regenerated. I lept with all my strength, pulling out the Master Sword, and slashed straight through the core of his eye.

The giant let out a roar that nearly burst my eardrums, clutching his eyehole with one hand and pounding the wall with the other, before finally giving his last agonizing scream, and exploding in dark shards. The room then lit up, becoming a diamond instead of obsidian. The core's two halves floated down to the center of the room, and reformed into a solid shape, sort of like liquid metal at first, but then it became more clear. The first piece of _**The Gateway**_ was the Key. Zelda had the frame at her castle, but it was empty. It needed a door, a lock, and a key. And now I have the Key. I fell back, taking a breather as the diamond radiated around me. She had saved me yet again. Even when she wasn't with me Midna always seemed to be at my side. Always protecting me, guiding me.

* * *

4 Weeks Ago (Light Realm Time)

"Do you know that in the Twilight Realm, we do not have night or day?" Midna explained while we laid on the floor in my house.

"Well, I noticed that the sun didn't seem to go down in the Twilight Realm. Guess 'perpetual twilight' wasn't an exaggeration." I laughed. She smiled.

"No. But even so, the constant glow of the far off sun, stuck in a constant position…"

"It's like a sunset." I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes! That's exactly what it is! A sunset." she grinned. "It's beautiful. Always beautiful. Peaceful. And soothing." She leaned over to look at me. She laughed.

"What?" I asked sarcastically. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, idiot." she said, still giggling. "You… you're just an amazing person, Link. My Hero."

* * *

(Light Realm Present Time)

I shot up from the dream. Just a memory. But, the funny thing was, it wasn't the entire memory. That was the day she left. When she went back. I guess I was a bit thankful the dream didn't go that far. But even so… I missed her. Endlessly. I gazed at the Triforce on my left hand, and began to cry. Just a memory. A shaded memory.

* * *

(I hope you guys enjoyed that. This is gonna be my main focus after finishing Never Alone. To my Harem King's Fun readers, I'm gonna give you guys a christmas special featuring the marriage of a certain Dragon and a certain Switch Princess. Hope ya'll enjoy that! Again, I know it's been a while since I've posted, and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Zelda. Side Note: I'm really messing up the timing of this whole story for those paying attention, I'm sorry about that! I hope you all will forgive me, and I will address it next chapter in a note to fix it all. Thanks guys. And as always, Read and **Review**!)


End file.
